A little story: Cry for Love
by Azuryu Kuro'ai
Summary: Tangis penyesalan tak pernah sunyi dari kepalanya, kesalahan yang di pembuatnya tak bisa di maafkan, tapi siapa sangka dia mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki nya. Kembali, dia mencari cinta dari sang dewi dan mencoba mendapatkan kebahagiaan nya yang telah hancur. Always be together, foreve.


_**T**__**he Lying Against Honesty:**_

_**'A Little Story'**_

_**'Disclaimer :**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Adventure & Fantasy**_

* * *

Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa semuanya gelap?

Kenapa terasa dingin?

Ah, ini air.

Ini hujan.

Badanku mati rasa.

Sakit, ini menyakitkan.

Aku ingat, aku ingat semuanya.

Ini penghianatan.

Ini penghianatan ku.

Itu benar, ini salahku. Ini dosaku.

Aku pantas menerima semua ini.

Maaf, maaf. Tsuma, maafkan aku.

Aku gagal, janji kita dan keinginan mu. Aku gagal. Aku memang pecundang.

[Aaa.. Aaa..]

I-ini!? Suara ba-bayi!? Suaraku!?

"Diri sana! Cepat!"

Terhalang bunyi gemericik hujan, samar-samar aku mendengar teriakan di kejauhan di iringi langkah-langkah kaki yang kian mendekat.

Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Di tengah kebingungan, aku diselimuti cahaya terang, dibungkus dengan kain hangat, menghilangkan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka sudah mati. Jangan kawatir."

Hay paman, itu bukan kata-kata untuk menenangkan seorang bayi kau tahu.

"Taicho! Jalur aman!"

"Baiklah! Semuanya kita pergi!"

Dalam dekapan paman yang di panggil Taicho, aku bisa merasakan terpaan udara dingin saat dia berlari di menembus hutan bambu dengan cepat.

Apa-apaan ini? Mana ada manusia yang bisa melakuan hal itu.

Sepertinya rasionalitas perlu di pertanyakan di sini.

Akh, penglihatan ku mulai kabut. Sepertinya tidur sejenak bukan masalah besar.

Ketika aku bangun, tampak seperti aku dalam ruangan kecil yang terbuat dari batu dan ditumbuhi lumut. Jelas ini cuma sebuah gua, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Aku dibaringkan di dekat api unggun yang menyala-nyala memberi kehangatan, bau kayu kering tercium jelas di hidungku bersamaan suara kayu bakar yang berderak di telingaku.

Tirai hujan menutupi jalan masuk, sesekali bunyi gemuruh petir menggetarkan keseluruhan gua. Sepertinya paman-paman ini memilih beristirahat sambil menunggu badai mereda.

Aku memperhatikan ke sekeliling, empat dari enam paman yang menyelamatkan ku nampak tengah tertidur. Hanya paman Taicho dan paman botak yang masih terjaga, mereka diam nampaknya tengah fokus mendengarkan suara sekitar.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dia diculik. Yang ketiga mungkin menghilangkan nyawanya."

Paman Taicho, tolong jangan jadikan hidup seseorang sebagai candaan. Bocah kecil ini sekarang tengah kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, dari pada itu ku mohon bicarakan hal yang lebih bermanfaat.

"Tuan muda bukan *_kucing_, dia *_rubah_. Butuh tujuh kesempatan lagi untuk bisa membunuh beliau, lagipula tujuan mereka adalah menjadikan tuan muda sebagai sandera. Mustahil mereka berpikiran menghabisi nyawanya."

Hay! Yang punya sembilan nyawa itu kucing bukannya rubah!

"Nm, kau ada benarnya juga."

Jangan menyetujui hal itu! Kemungkinan aku dibunuh masih ada, disini hidupku sedang di pertaruhkan.

"Aku lelah."

"Aku juga."

[[Hah..]]

Berhentilah mendesah lelah seperti itu! Kalian seperti orang yang tengah putus asa lol.

"Ini perasaanku saja.. atau memang tuan muda sedang memperhatikan kita?"

"Ah.."

Oh, _shit.. _Sepertinya ini saatnya mengeluarkan _teknik rahasia bayi,_

[Oe.. Oe.. Kyun..]

_Tangisan penuh air mata_, tehe..

"Kyun?" "Kyun?"

Maaf, maaf. Akupun terkejut mendengar suaraku sendiri. Bukannya sombong, tapi beneran deh ini tangisan terimut yang pernah ku dengar seumur hidup. Hehe.. dan paman, berhentilah menatapku dengan wajah memerah. Jujur, kalian mulai terlihat cabul.

[Kyun.. Kyun..]

Paman Taicho tersenyum lembut padaku sedangkan paman botak terlihat membawakan semangkuk sup untuk memberi makan ku. Mm.. agak hambar, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Kau terlihat seperti petapa katak."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan petapa cabul itu, kaukan harusnya juga tahu aku ini calon biksu kuil api. Merawat anak tuan sudah suatu kewajiban untukku."

"Souka, souka. Hm mm."

Wow, paman botak lihat. Paman Taicho terlihat menyeringai mengejek dibelakangmu. Berbaliklah, dan berikan dia pukulan keras di perut.

"!"

_Bukh_..

Tepat, di ulu hati.

Ih, itu pasti sakit.

"_Ohok_! Nande dayo!?"

"Entahlah, tubuhku bergerak sendiri."

[Tehe..]

"Lihat? Tuan muda senang melihatmu kesakitan."

"Mustahil!"

[Kyun~]

"Ada apa tuan muda? Kau ngantuk? Tidurlah. Kami akan menjaga mu."

Hay, dari mana kau belajar bahasa bayi? Tapi, Hoam~ paman kau ada benarnya juga. Perutku penuh dan aku mulai mengantuk. Mungkin tidur adalah pilihan bijak, lagipula aku ini hanya.. seorang bayi. Hah, ini berat.

Keesokan harinya, ketika aku bangun, aku tidak lagi berada di dalam gua melainkan didalam sebuah ruangan seluas enam tatami dari rumah kayu.

Sepertinya paman-paman itu melanjutkan perjalanan saat aku kembali tertidur. Baiklah, kita syukuri saja apa yang telah terjadi.

Oke, pertama-tama dimanakah ini? ini sudah pasti salah satu kamar yang ada dalam rumahku. Saat ini aku dalam keranjang bayi tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Cukup memprihatinkan.

Pertanyaan kedua, dimana paman-paman itu? Oh, ternyata mereka lagi nempel di langit-langit ruangan toh. Eh!? Ah!? Hah! Kok bisa!? Aku _sang master agung seni *Omyozi _sekalipun mustahil melakukan hal itu. Tapi kok kalian bisa? Gak aneh nih?

Tenang dulu diriku, mungkin hal itu umum di sini. Bahkan mungkin mereka bisa terbang bebas di langit tanpa bantuan kertas jimat. Hm.. mm.. ya itu wajar.

Baiklah, yang ketiga. Siapa aku? Poin pertama karna sebelumnya paman botak memanggilku tuan muda sudah pasti aku anak atasan mereka. Poin kedua bisa dijadikan sandera, hm.. mm.. anggaplah posisi ayahku saat ini cukup tinggi untuk menggibarkan *_bendera putih._

Masih dalam kebingungan, aku merasa ada yang mengangkatku dan membawaku keluar ruangan. Itu.. wanita gemuk dengan dandanan minor.

Wah, aku terkejut. Butuh mental baja jika kau bertatap muka langsung dengannya, apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Meski begitu entah kenapa aku merasa dia ini wanita yang lembut, caranya memelukku benar-benar terasa nyaman. Mungkinkah dia ini ibuku?

Dia membawaku mendekati perapian yang disana duduk seseorang yang membelakangi kami.

"Anata," Saat pria itu berbalik aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang penuh keriput, usianya mungkin telah lewat lima puluhan.

"Tsuma?" Ah, kegen juga saat-saat seperti ini. Saat aku bilang 'Tsuma' maka sahutan 'Anata' pasti mengiringinya. Sialan! Pasti ada cara untuk memperbaiki semua yang telah aku rusak.

"Naruto?"

Siapa? Aku? Oh, jadi namaku Naruto. Aku penasaran apa artinya? Sambil berpikir begitu, aku tidak menduga jawabannya datang dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau menamainya mirip toping ramen?"

Toping? Ramen? Itu jenis makanan ya?

"Bukan kue ikan, arti namanya berasal dari badai. Malam itu aku menemukannya saat sedang mencari bambu di tengah badai."

Hay, hay. Kakek apa kau bilang tadi? Mencari bambu di tengah badai? Kau ingin mampus ya? Yang lebih penting, sepertinya aku ini cuma anak angkat si kakek.

Aku ragu ini disebut keberuntungan, nyatanya aku di buang sejak lahir kedunia. Hah, betapa malangnya.

Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan ku di masa lalu, jadi mari kita berbenah diri untuk hidup yang lebih baik. Untuk saat ini sepertinya jalani saja rutinitas sebagai seorang bayi, setelah tubuh ini sudah kuat berjalan mari kita pikirkan lagi apa yang akan di lakukan.

Karna kebanyakan melamun aku jadi lupa dengan apa yang di bicarakan si kakek dan nyonya besar, tapi sepertinya itu ada hubungannya dengan peperangan. Hah, serius? Perang besar?

Arrrr.. aku benci itu tapi ya sudahlah saat ini aku tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali bilang Oyasuminasai~ dan tidur.

Dan dengan itu kesadaranku mulai menipis dan lenyap.

* * *

_**The Lying Against Honesty:**_

_**'A Little Story'**_

_**Hadiah dan Kesialan**_

* * *

"Ah,"

Untuk pertama kalinya diriku ini bercermin, dan untuk pertamakalinya juga diriku ini melihat pantulan wajahku sendiri secara sempurna. Kulit putih, rambut putih dan mata merah.

Tidak ada yang aneh sebenernya, hanya saja ketika aku melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di belakang tubuhku entah kenapa bulu kudukku jadi berdiri.

Itu bergerak, itu berbulu putih, dan itu terhubung dengan pantatku. Itu ekorku. NANI!? Aku punya ekor? Dan lagi jumbelahnya ada sepuluh!

"Auwaw~" Aku mengaduh saat rasa nikmat bercampur ngilu menggelitik sekujur tubuhku ketika tanpa sengaja salah satu ekor ku bergesekan dengan sisi meja yang kasar. Tanpa diragukan lagi, ekor ku saat ini adalah bagian tersensitive dari tubuhku.

Lupakan itu untuk sejenak, aku kembali berpikir tentang semua kejadian sebelum hal ini terjadi.

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku melakukan latihan rutin untuk membangun kekuatan di tubuh kecilku, setelah itu berlatih menggambar jimat yang ku ketahui dari kehidupan sebelumnya, setelahnya.. latihan cakra.

Ya, itu dia. Ekor ini tumbuh setelah aku membangkitkan cakra untuk pertamakalinya.

Aku putar badan belakangiku menghadap cermin, dan yah.. ekor itu memang dari pantatku, menyembul dari balik yukata putih pemberian ayah untukku saat ulang tahunku yang ke empat.

Waktu memang berlalu dengan cepat, entah bagaimana aku telah beranjak ke usia lima tahun.

Tahunlalu aku baru mengetahui nama lengkap dan siapa sebenarnya orang tua angkatku, sepertinya namaku sekarang adalah Naruto Akashiro. Mata merah dan rambut putih, itu sudah cukup menjelaskan.

Sedang orang tuaku sendiri adalah pemimpin negara api, ya mereka orang yang memerintah satu negara besar dan terkuat di seluruh Elementer Nation. Dan cukup memalukan aku tidak tahu nama kedua orang tuaku saat ini.

Lie, lie, lie. Bukan saatnya membahas itu, ada masalah yang lebih pelik yang sedang ku hadapi saat ini.

"Naru, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Sebentar lagi bu."

"Cepatlah, para tamu mulai berdatangan. Jangan buat mereka menunggu terlalu lama."

Setelah mendengar langkah kaki ibu yang menjauh, aku mulai merasakan kepanikan kembali menyapaku.

Hari ini, delapanbelas oktober, adalah hari ulang tahunku yang kelima. Dan sudah lima jam aku mengurung diri di kamar cuma untuk mencari cara menghilangkan kesepuluh ekor yang ada di bohongku ini.

Jam menunjukan pukul 07.45 malam yang artinya aku kehabisan waktu untuk bernafas, tidak aku beneran tercekik disini.

"Plak," K-U B-I-L-A-N-G TENANGLAH DIRIKU!

Jangan panik, tenanglah. Tarik nafas, tahan, hembuskan. Ulangi. Hmm.. Hah.. Baiklah, coba pikirkan lagi, ekor ini muncul setelah aku membangkitkan cakra. Itu artinya ini akan menghilang jika aku menghentikan alirannya. Tapi.. gimana caranya?

Akh, aku bingung! Aku berlari ke arah kasur dan menghempaskan diri disana. Menggulung tubuhku seperti seekor kucing, ah~ sungguh tindakan yang memalukan.

Gimana nih, aku harus apa? Tenang dulu, pasti ada cara. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ambil posisi bertapa. Rileks, santai. Dan rasakan alirannya, sesuatu yang panas yang mengarah ke bagian ekor.

Itu cakra, bersama aliran darah dan serat otot. Ya aku mendapatkannya sekarang tinggal menghentikan alirannya.

Lemaskan ototnya, perlambat aliran darahnya dan hentikan edaran cakra disana.

Berhasil? Yay, ayah ibu aku berhasil.

Akupun tidak menyangka akan selancar ini, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan adrenalinku yang berada dipuncak.

Ma.. ma.. ma.. Biarlah itu diungkap dilain hari.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada jam tua yang ada dipojokkan sana, Sekarang jam.. delapan. Oh, fack you. Aku terlambat.

Pakaian yang ku kenakan saat ini adalah _yukata_ putih serta _haori_ dan _obi_ merah yang ayah berikan tahun lalu, setelah memastikan semuanya rapi aku mulai berjalan menuruni tangga yang terhubung dengan ruang tengah dan keluar menuju halaman belakang tempat acara dilaksanakan.

Aku mendongak ke atas, menatap langin malam berbintang yang indah. Pandanganku beralih pada ibu yang dikejauhan menyuruhku mendekat dengan lambanian tangannya.

Ibu mengusap lembut kepalaku saat aku sudah berada di dekatnya, ugh jujur ini memalukan. Tante-tante kenalan ibu juga terlihat tertawa cekikikan akan hal ini. Ha? Aku bisa mendengar suara mengejek dari orang-orang sekitar. Siapa yang mereka ejek? Ibu? Mm.. Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Kaa-_chan_," Aku memanggil ibu dengan suara parau. Aku yakin wajahku tengah memerah padam saat ini. Betapa memalukannya.

"Hihihi.. Gomen, gomen. Nah Minna, lihatlah ini dia bintang pesta malam ini. Naruto anakku, coba kenalkan dirimu pada tante-tante sange ini."

Ibu dan dandanan minornya sungguh mencolok perhatian, apalagi di tambah frase katanya yang kekurangan akhlak. Komplit sudah satu pack wanita ahli neraka. Hah, sungguh berdosanya diriku ini.

"Kombanwa, Watashiwa Naruto Akashiro desu~ Dōzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu~" Bagaimana? Masihkah kalian bisa mengejek ibuku? Meski dia wanita ahli neraka dia masihlah ibuku yang ku sayangi.

Tidak akan ku biarkan kalian mengejeknya sesuka hati, aku tidak naif seperti kehidupan ku yang sebelumnya. Kali ini akan ku lumat habis orang-orang yang menjadi musuhku. Yosha.. semangat!

[[Cih!]]

Hmm.. mm.. tunggu, apa kalian baru saja mendecih? Ini artinya kemenangan ku kan?

Ibu kembali mengusap lembut kepalaku dengan penuh kasih, saat aku berbalik aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang tengah menyeringai. Waaa, ibu kau mengerikan!

"_Naru_, segera temui Tou-_chan_ mu. Sepertinya dia juga butuh bantuan, kau mengerti apa yang Kaa-_chan_ maksudkan?"

Ayah? Apalagi sih yang kakek pilnplan itu lakukan, sepertinya masalah selalu mencari beliau dimanapun berada.

"Hai, Kaa-_chan_. Nee, minna-_san mata aimashou~_" Membungkuk sekali, dan menghilang di tengah keramaian. Akh, sempurna. Diriku ini memang tiada bandingannya, tehe..

Sekarang, ayah dimana kau berada? Coba kita berpikir sejenak, jika aku adalah seorang kakek-kakek plinplan yang mudah terhasut omongan setan dimanakah aku kan terjebak? Di kedalaman lubang neraka mungkin?

Tenggelam dalam pemikiranku, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang hingga menyebabkan diriku hampir terjatuh seandainya tidak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menangkapku.

"Ah, g-gomennasai!" Aku buru-buru menegakkan badan kemudian membungkuk meminta maaf setulus yang ku bisa, lagipula akulah disini yang bersalah.

"Umm.. Daijoubu?"

"Heiki desu."

Mataku melebar saat aku mendongak untuk menatap pria itu, bisa kulihat matanya yang berwarna biru, juga helaian ranbutnya yang berwarna pirang.

Bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut, akan tetapi karna wajahnya yang mirip-mirip denganku.

Matanya juga melebar saat melihatku, untuk waktu yang lama kami berdua terdiam dalam kesunyian.

Dunia seakan hening dan berhenti berputar untukku, tapi sepertinya bukan kami berdua saja yang terkena serangan mental tersebut.

Disana, dibelakang pria itu, berdiri sesosok perempuan berambut merah dengan mata violetnya yang memandangiku dengan uraian air mata.

Gelas yang dibawa perempuan itu terlepas dari genggaman tangannya, pecah saat berbenturan dengan tanah. Bunyi khas kaca pecah menyandarkan ku dengan apa yang tengah terjadi,

"G-gomen," Mengambil satu langkah mundur aku memutar tubuhku untuk pergi dari sana.

Namun tanganku lebih dulu ditahan oleh si pirang, kemudian tanpa bisa menolak aku di tarik ke dalam pelukannya.

"Na-nande?" Suaranya terdengar bergetar di samping teligaku, bisa kurasakan pundakku basah oleh air matanya.

Larut dalam kebingungan, aku merasakan satulagi pelukan hangat yang menyelimutiku, itu berasal dari sosok yang satunya. Si wanita merah yang menjatuhkan gelas.

"M-menma.." Meski tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi, aku memilih membalas pelukan mereka.

Sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung mereka berdua aku coba melihat keadaan sekitar dan yah.. kami sudah jadi pusat perhatian.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami, pandanganku terfokus pada sepasang suami istri yang tengah menatapku dengan senyum lembut.

Umm.. mm.. ayah.. ibu.. bisa jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Merasakan keadaan keduanya yang agak tenang, aku longgarkan dekapan tangan mereka yang mencengkeram pundakku.

Terlepas dari pelukan keduanya aku mengambil satu langkah kebelakang kemudian melempar sebuah senyum lembut yang begitu tulus.

"_Kombanwa_, _Watashiwa Naruto Akashiro desu~ Dōzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu~" _

Minato dan Khusina pernah punya seorang anak, namanya Menma, Namikaze Menma. Dia jenius di usianya yang baru menginjak tujuh tahun. Sayangnya dia meninggal setahun lalu saat Perang Dunia Ketiga tengah terjadi.

Statusnya saat itu adalah _genin elit spesialis penyusupan_, dia bersama sepuluh seniornya yang lain diberi tugas oleh tetua bernama _Danzo_ untuk mengirimkan suplay makanan kegaris depan.

Setibanya tim mereka disana, pasukan garda depan saat itu tengah di gempur oleh pasukan _Iwa_ yang datang dengan pasukan besar.

Mengambil inisiatif sendiri, mereka bersebelas dengan nekat ikut membantu pasukan pertahanan sampai datangnya bala bantuan. Setidaknya itu yang di rencana kan..

Tetapi keadaan tak terduga menghampiri mereka, dengan datangnya _Tsuchikage Onoki_ ke medan perang, dengan _jinton_nya Tsuchikage mengubah semua pasukan pertahanan menjadi debu tanpa ada satupun yang selamat.

Mendengar anak kesayangannya telah tiada, Minato dan Khusina mengalami depresi berat sampai-sampai mereka mengurung diri dirumah selama empat hari penuh.

Beruntung Fugaku sang kepala clan Uchiha dan isterinya, Mikoto. Saat itu berhasil membujuk mereka untuk bangkit dari depresi dengan kata-katanya yang manis.

Kehidupan mereka kembali berjalan normal setelah direhabilitasi selama sebulan penuh oleh sang ibu angkat, Tsunade. Dengan semangat dan tekat baru keduanya kembali terjun ke medan perang dengan kobaran api dimata juga di hati.

Perang habis-habisan terjadi setelahnya, dengan terbantainya pasukan besar Iwa, Konoha secara telak memenangkan peperangan melawan Iwagakure setelah belasan tahun bertikai.

Atas jasa-jasanya selama periode puncak berlangsung, Minato diberi gelar pahlawan dan diangkat menjadi Yondaime Hokage menggantikan Hiruzen yang pensiun karna usianya yang tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk memerintah.

...Atau seperti itulah yang ku dengar.

Itu sepenggal kisah yang cukup tragis, aku tidak menyangkalnya sedikitpun.

Kehilangan buah hati yang sangat kita sayangi ditambah jasadnya yang tidak akan pernah ditemukan karna telah terurai menjadi debu, tidak ada satupun orang tua yang tidak syok setelah mengetahui hal itu.

Ku rasa wajar-wajar saja jika mereka berdua menyimpan dendam kesumat pada orang-orang dari desa Iwa dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Nyatanya si kuning Minato telah membantai pasukan besar mereka dan membuat desa Iwa menanggung malu yang akan di kenang sepanjang sejarah lebih dari cukup untuk menciptakan dendam buta pada Konoha yang menjadikan Minato sebagai pahlawan.

Nah, inilah yang isteriku sebut sebagai '_**Siklus**_' yang jika di intikan menjadi seperti berikut:

Menma - Pasukan besar Iwagakure - Minato&Khusina - Desa Iwa - Desa Konoha.

Yang kemungkinan berlanjut menjadi 'Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-Empat'.

Siklus seperti inilah yang coba ku hentikan mati-matian di Kehidupan ku sebelumnya, ah.. aku seperti orang bodoh saat mengingat kenangan itu.

Menjadikan isteri tercintaku yang sedang hamil sebagai tumbal untuk menghentikan peperangan? Baru sekarang aku sadar aku ini memang idiot menyedihkan, harusnya saat itu aku ingkari saja janjiku dan kobarkan peperangan dengan para bajingan tak tahu malu itu.

Yah,,, percuma juga menyesalinya sekarang.

Kembali ke kejadian sebelumnya, dua orang yang sebelumnya terjebak acara tangis-tangisan entah kenapa sekarang tidak mau pisah dari kedua sisiku.

Yang kuning duduk di kiri sedang yang merah di kanan, oke ini mulai menyeramkan. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan *_posesif_? Ayah, tolong selamatkan aku!

"Minato-_kun_ bisakah kau lepaskan anak kami?" Ayah dan ibu yang duduk di seberang kami terlihat menampilkan senyum ketidak sukanya, hay kemana perginya senyuman lembut kalian beberapa saat lalu!?

Bibi Khusina mendecakkan lidahnya, matanya bersinar merah saat menatap kedua orang tuaku dan sebelum aku berbuat sesuatu dia bersama paman Minato mengeratkan pelukan mereka padaku sampai melewati batas manusiawi.

Dengan suara mencicit karna tercekik aku berkata "Itai desu."

"Ah, gomen." Merasakan kelengahan keduanya aku dengan trik trik kecil mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka dariku.

"Kya! Tikus terbang!" Aku menjerit bagai seorang gadis, dan bertingkah heboh untuk mendukung acting ku.

Bibi Khusina yang terkejut spontan melepaskan dekapannya sambil ber-kya ria diikuti paman Minato yang juga ber-kya seperti gadis sungguhan. Keringat sebesar jagung turun dari kepalaku.

Tidak melewatkan kesempatan emas ini, aku berlari menyerbu ayah dan ibu lalu menghambur pelukan ke mereka.. sambil berurai air mata.

Ah.. I can fly.

Ngomong-ngomong pesta ulang tahunku masih berlanjut dengan meriah diluar sana dan hampir mencapai acara puncaknya, tentu saja yang ku nanti-nantikan apalagi kalo bukan bunga api, _Hanabi_.

Tapi, bukannya ikut menikmati acara pesta yang menyenangkan aku malah di sini, diruang tamu, sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita stres dari pasangan suami isteri yang juga rada stress.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Fugaku dan Mikoto saat mereka depresi tempo dulu, tapi ketika dengan gembiranya keduanya mengisahkan bagaimana mereka motong-motong tubuh shinobi Iwa aku jadi bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu_Fugaku dan isterinya, Mikoto. Adalah pasangan _iblis _yang telah berhasil menyesatkan sepasang_ manusia _kedalam dasar _neraka_.

"_Nyiiiit_.." Dari daerah seberang, aku menatap kedua pasangan gila dengan pandangan yang mencemooh. Tidak sopan memang, tapi terserahlah kesanku pada mereka memang telah jatuh ketitik terendah.

"Emm, kochi kochi." Aku kembali mendelik saat si merah Khusina melambaikan tangannya menyuruhku mendekat, seriusan itu mirip seperti ajakan untuk melewati sungai *_Sanzu_.

"Gak!"

"Ada hadiahnya lo?" Kini giliran si kuning Minato yang melancarkan aksinya, aku bisa merasakan auranya berubah dari 'Pemimpin penuh kharisma' menjadi *'_Pria cabul yang suka anak kecil imut_' hiii.. menyeramkan_Tidak, lebih tepatnya menjijikkan!

"Muri desu."

Minato dan Khusina, adalah sepasang _manusia_ yang telah di jatuhkan ke dasar neraka oleh pasangan _Akuma_ sehingga berlumuran dosa dan berubah menjadi iblis keji penuh tipu daya... atau seperti itulah pendapatku tentang mereka.

Percakapan seperti itu terus berlanjut dengan bujuk rayu mereka dan penolakanku tanpa pikir panjang, suara riuh diluar membuat perhatianku teralihkan dan saat aku sadar aku tidak lagi duduk bersama orang tuaku melainkan bersama dua pasangan gila ini.

"Eh? Eeeeeh! Halp!" Aku mencoba meronta saat si iblis merah Khusina mencoba kembali memelukku dengan tidak manusiawi, sayangnya semua percuma karena perbedaan kekuatan yang tidak seimbang.

Dengan dekapannya yang mematikan suara tulangku pun terdengar seperti kerupuk yang dihancurkan dalam sekali genggam oleh orang dewasa '_Kruuuk_..' mungkin seperti itulah bunyinya.

"Naru! Naru! Naru!" Bibi Khusina berteriak senang sambil menggesek-gesekan pipinya padaku, ini mengingatkan ku pada saat ibu menggencet kucing kesanyanganku sampai hampir mati lemas dengan dadanya yang berlemak.

Ugh, *_Kuro_ aku janji nanti menghentikan ibu untuk melakukan penganiayaan padamu.

Yang lainnya, Minato, terlihat seperti penjahat kelamin yang berbahaya.. sepertinya tidak masalah jika aku meminum *_obat kontrasepsi_ sejak dini, soalnya aku merasa masa depanku sebagai lelaki tengah terancam.

Dan mungkin di masa depan aku bakalan di kenal sebagai *_Seme_ atau lebih parah lagi sebagai *_Uke_. Mudahan hal itu tidak terjadi, _Amen_.

"Jangan sentuh aku sialan!"

Tampikan keras ku berikan pada tangan pria kuning itu saat ia hendak ikutan memelukku, Najis tujuh turunan jika sampai diriku ini tersentuh oleh tangan kotor si Minato itu.. tunggu dulu bagaimana dengan sebelumnya?

Bukankah dia sebelumnya sudah memelukku?

Baiklah, sesudah ini aku bakalan mandi dengan air tujuh kembang tujuh rupa dari tujuh sumur berbeda selama tujuh hari tujuh malam untuk menghilangkan Najis berat yang bakalan menempel di ketujuh turunanku berikutnya.

"Hah! Kenapa?" Jangan tanya kenapa! Jawabannya sudah ku jelaskan di atas kampret!

"Mukamu seperti penjahat kelamin,"

"Uh.."

"Aura mu seperti *_Pedofil_,"

"Ah.."

"Lebih penting lagi.. kau mesum."

"Berhenti, tolong. Hatiku terasa tertikam hu..hu..hu.."

Aku sepenuhnya mengabaikan si pedo kuning Minato yang tengah menangis sesenggukan sambil memengangi tempat dimana *_hati nurani_nya berada dan berpikir dengan apa yang harus ku lakukan pada si iblis merah Khusina.

Dia membuat ku resah sedari tadi, bukan dari apa yang dia lakukan padaku tapi tentang apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku.

"Khusina-_obasan_.." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut ku terdengar penuh keseriusan, membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padaku.

"Aku bukan _anakmu_.."

Ayah dan ibu, paman Minato dan tentu saja bibi Khusina semua terdiam kaku. Keadaan dalam sekejap menjadi canggung, dan senyum diwajah bibi Khusina mendadak luntur.

Perlahan tapi pasti, dia melonggarkan kedua tangannya yang memelukku sampai terlepas. Dalam keheningan kami saling menatap dengan keyakinan dan keraguan.

"Aku Naruto, anak dari dua orang yang ada di sana. Bukan Menma, anak kalian.. bukan Menma sang Prodigy, bukan Menma.. yang telah meninggal."

Mata ungu milik bibi Khusina berkaca-kaca, begitu pula paman Minato yang terlihat sendu. Keduanya terlihat tidak terima dengan apa yang ku katakan barusan, atau lebih seperti tidak mau menerima.

Keduanya paham, keduanya mengerti. Tapi, mereka menyangkalnya dengan penolakan keras den menanamkan pemikiran bahwa aku adalah Menma agar mereka bisa terus berada di zona nyaman mereka.

Orang seperti itu hanya akan berakhir dalam penyesalan, aku contohnya.

Dimasa lalu sebelum semua ini terjadi aku juga terjebak dalam zona nyaman ku yyangseperti '_itu janjiku, dia pasti mengerti_' Yang sebenarnya adalah pemikiran dari '_aku takut perang, lebih baik buang satu selamatkan seribu_' dan terjadilah.

Terjebak dalam penyesalan tiada berujung, sampai sekarang pun aku selalu berpikir seperti '_jika seandainya_..''_harusnya aku.._' atau '_lebih baik seperti.._' namun pada akhirnya itu hanya menjadi angan-angan semata.

_'Nasi sudah jadi bubur',_ begitu pikirku kemudian.

Jangan sampai hal seperti itu terjadi lagi, tidak untukku ataupun orang yang kukenal.

"Aku adalah aku, Menma adalah Menma. _Obasan_ tidak bisa menyamakan kami hanya karena rupa kami mirip atau bagaimana, Menma pun aku yakin tidak akan senang jika disamakan denganku.."

Bibi Khusina mulai terisak, namun dia masih diam menunggu ku menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ku katakan. Hanya saja.. Minato, dia menangis dalam diam di belakangku. Kenapa aku tau? Air matanya membasahi punggung ku.

"..Jika _Obasan_ masih bersikeras menyamakan aku dengan Menma itu artinya _Obasan_ menggantikan '_Menma yang sudah tiada_' dengan '_Menma yang baru_' apa itu yang _Obasan_ inginkan?"

Dapat aku lihat bibi Khusina menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata 'tidak, bukan begitu. Aku.. aku..' dengan suara pelan.

"Aku ulangi, apa Khusina _Obasan_ berniat melupakan Menma yang telah tiada yang sebenar-benarnya kalian sayangi?"

Tangisnya pecah bersamaan dengan selesainya aku menanyakan hal itu, menghambur pelukan ke padaku bibi Khusina dengan suara terisak berucap,

"B-bukan begitu, aku hanya.. hanya.. tidak terima dengan kehilangan Menma Datebassa.. Menma.. Menma.. anakku tidak tergantikan.. dia.. dia.. tidak bisa ku lupakan.. Menma.."

Sambil menahan sakit karena pelukannya yang tidak manusiawi, aku kembali bertanya..

"Terus apa yang Khusina _Obasan_ inginkan?"

"Menma.. dia pernah bilang ingin.. ingin.. punya adik.. tapi.. tapi.. dia sudah tiada.. Menma.."

Eh!? Serius nih? Aku salah paham koplak! Aku merasa telah menaburkan garam dan cuka ke luka seseorang! Dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat sangat sangat dalam aku sekali lagi bertanya.

"J-jadi?"

"Menma.. Menma.. ingin adik.. jadi.. jadilah anak kami.. jadilah adik Menma.."

'Lubang neraka menungguku,' begitulah yang kupikirkan.

Ayah dan ibu juga terbuai suasana haru sambil bercucuran air mata, tiada harapa untukku. Ayah plinplan yang mudah terhasut omongan setan dan ibu ahli neraka yang sudah tidak tertolong, siapapun tolong aku!?

Sayangnya kali ini tidak ada yang bisa diharap, nasip nasip.

Begitulah, di ulang tahunku yang kelima hadiah yang tidak terduga dan tidak ku harapkan sama sekali mendatangi ku secara suka rela. Sepasang orang tua baru, yang merangkap sebagai iblis penuh tipu daya saiton.

* * *

_**The Lying Against Honesty:**_

_**'A Little Story'**_

_**Kenangan dan Impian**_

* * *

Seminggu telah terlewat setelah malam itu, bagai mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata aku sekarang resmi menyematkan marga '_Namikaze_' di belakang namaku.

Bersama-sama dengan '_Akashiro_', nama lengkapku sekarang adalah Naruto Akashiro Namikaze.

Dan kalian tahu apa lagi? Pasangan iblis kuning merah sejak saat itu sampai hari ini menginap disini dirumahku parahnya dikamarku.. bersama denganku.

Memikirkannya saja membuat air mataku jatuh tentunya bukan dalam artian terharu namun lebih kepada tersiksa.

Satu-satunya tempat yang mampu memisahkanku dengan mereka adalah perpustakaan.

Selain keluarga _Daimyo_ tidak ada yang boleh masuk kesini, Minato pun yang seorang _Kage_ hanya akan ditendang keluar oleh para penjaga seandainya ketahuan menjejakkan kakinya ketempat ini.

Mungkin karna peraturan itu jugalah para pelayan tidak bisa membersihkan ruangan ini hingga debu pun berkembang biak dengan baik.

Sebenarnya kata perpustakaan tidaklah cocok menggambarkan tempat ini, karna bukan cuma ada buku di ruangan ini.

Selain buku-buku umum dan juga gulungan jutsu ninja tempat ini juga terdapat lusinan pedang, tombak, dan beberapa panah.

Baju perang kuno juga terpajang rapi di dinding-dinding ruangan memberikan kesan angker pada tempat ini.

Ini seperti gudang untuk menyimpan harta berharga, tidak diragukan lagi ini adalah tempat keramat.

Aku terus berjalan untuk mencari hal yang menarik, sampai perhatianku terhenti pada sebuah Yukata tua yang terlihat lusuh dimakan waktu.

Kainnya terbuat dari sutra berwarna putih dengan garis-garis merah di bagian lengannya, meski agak berdebu namun keindahannya begitu membuatku takjub.

Tapi bukan itu yang mencuri perhatianku, di sepanjang _Haori_ nya yang berwarna merah ada tulisan rumit yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang-orang dari zaman ini.

Ditulis dengan bahasa _leluhur_ yang dijahit dengan benang hitam dari hewan mistis _Jurugumo_, itu tulisan yang begitu _menostalgia_ di mataku. Disitu tertulis sepenggal puisi yang berbunyi:

_'Cahaya perak menyinari hutan bambu, mengantarkan keberkahan pada seorang raja.'_

_'Kesucian yang tiada banding, seorang putri yang cantik seperti bulan.'_

_'Diikat janji dan sumpah, takdir erat terhubung oleh seutas benang merah.'_

_'Begitu tipis, begitu ringan. Namun begitu kuat dan kokoh.'_

_'Tak terputus oleh apapun.'_

Aku tidak akan melupakannya, itu adalah kalimat yang kubuat untuk isteriku. Pada ukuran pedang yang kusimpan di gudang bawah tanah istana, yang tak sempat ku berikan padanya.

Penyesalan kembali aku rasakan saat kenangan-kenangan masa lalu silih berganti diputar dikepalaku.

Mataku tergenang air mata saat aku mengambil _Haori_ itu.

"Lembut.."

Air mataku tumpah tanpa bisa ditahan, rasa yang familiar yang begitu aku rindukan.

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh saat itu?

Aku membuang kebahagiaan ku,

Mengingkari kepercayaannya,

Dan hampir membunuhnya.

Ditengah ke terpurukanku, tanpa sengaja aku dapati sesuatu pada bagian _Obi_, tersamarkan oleh warna merah sepakat darah.

Itu tulisan yang juga berbahasa _Leluhur_ yang begitu kecil hingga terlihat seperti garis lurus penghias ikatan _Obi_-nya,

_'Terputus oleh janji yang begitu tajam.'_

_'Melukai sumpah dan hati yang rapuh.'_

_'Melenyapkan kenangan singkat yang begitu indah.'_

_'Amarah sejenak membutakan nurani.'_

_'Saat api kecemburuan mereda yang tertinggal hanyalah penyesalan.'_

_'Untuk memaafkan dan memperbaiki segalanya.'_

Di tulis dengan kata-kata yang dalam, langsung menembus runung hatiku.

Ini seperti pelengkap dari puisiku, '_untuk memaafkan_' isteriku pasti yang membuatnya. Tidak salah lagi.

Benar! _Untuk di maafkan dan memperbaiki segalanya!_

Dengan kasar aku sapu air mataku dengan punggung tangan, tidak ada waktu untuk menangis! Pasti ada cara, selalu!

Meski telah ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahunpun dia pasti masih hidup.

Terakhir kali aku melihat isteriku itu dia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa yang bahkan mampu menembus perlindungan dewaku dan membuatku tidak berdaya, dia juga bilang bahwa dia hampir abadi tidak menua.

Dia pasti hidup disuatu tempat, mengasingkan diri menungguku mencarinya.

Aku harus mencari tahu, tempat ini penuh dengan buku pasti ada petunjuk.

Setelah bagun di pagi hari, aku kembali berkeliling melanjutkan pencarianku tentang petunjuk apapun yang bisa membawaku menemuinya.

Kebutuhanku sehari-hariku disediakan oleh pelayan, makanan, minuman, tempat tidur, pakaian, bahkan kamar mandi, ruangan ini sekarang menjelma menjadi kamarku.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang ku habiskan disini, namun hampir semua buku dari yang umum sampai jurus ninja telah ku baca dan informasi yang bisa kudapatkan adalah nihil.

Ayah ibu juga orang tua angkatku terkadang datang dengan kekhawatiran dan membujukku untuk berhenti namun aku menolak dengan tegas.

Mereka menyerah dan bertanya hal yang ku inginkan, kukatakan aku mencari buku tentang putri cantik yang dikianati suaminya.

Saat itu dahi mereka mengkerut bingung, dan berkata tidak ada buku seperti itu.

Aku tanyakan lagi "Apa ada buku yang mengisahkan seorang dewi yang terlihat seperti kelinci?"

Ayahku bilang "Ada, tapi bukan tentang dewi itu ini tentang putranya."

_Binggo_! Setidaknya ada petunjuk. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya isteriku sedang hamil muda, ada kemungkinan cerita itu tentang anak kami.

"Buku apa?" Tanyaku antusias.

"Kalau tidak salah 'Sejarah dunia Shinobi' ada di rak terakhir itu buku tua yang lebih tua dari ku, mungkin umurnya sudah ratusan tahun."

Meninggalkan ayah, aku bergegas ke belakang memeriksa sekeliling dan benar. Itu adalah buku tua yang sampulnya saja terlihat telah terkelupas.

Saat aku membukanya, kertas-kertas langsung berhamburan turun.

Tidak ada index yang menunjukan halaman, itu cuma kertas putih yang bertuliskan kata-kata.

PR ku sekarang adalah menyusun kembali buku ini halaman perhalaman.

Tiga hari kembali terlewat, buku setebal ratusan halaman telah selesai aku susun dan aku baca.

Beberapa halaman ada yang hilang, sedang beberapa lagi tidak bisa dibaca. Karna itulah informasi yang ku dapat terdengar ganjil.

Jika ku ceritakan keseluruhan mungkin akan lama maka dari itu akan ku ringkas, singkatnya begini:

→Sesudah penghianatanku, isteriku sepertinya berhasil menguasai dunia dan menghentikan peperangan kala itu. Patut di banggakan, itu prestasi yang tidak pernah ku capai selama tiga tahun ke pemimpinanku sebagai raja.

→Delapan bulan kemudian anak kami lahir, nama si sulung tidak diketahui namun si bungsu dikenal dengan nama _Rikudo Sennin sang Dewa Shinobi_ pencipta _Ninjutsu_.

→Bagian ini hilang..

→Kemudian muncul seekor monster berekor sepuluh yang ingin mengambil cakra yang diambil darinya, mengetahui ibu mereka terancam _Rikudo Sennin _dan kakaknya pergi untuk menghentikan ekor sepuluh, membagi duanya dan menyegel kulit luarnya dibulan. Sedangkan cakranya disengel dalam tubuh _Rikudo Sennin._

→Tidak bisa dibaca..

→Hilang..

→Isteri _Rikudo Sennin_ melahirkan dua orang putra..bagian ini robek.

→Untuk menentukan pewarisnya _Rikudo Sennin_ pun menanyakan kepada mereka '_Bagaimana cara kalian menciptakan perdamaian?_' Mereka tidak bisa menjawab. Lalu _Rikudo Sennin_ pun menyuruh kedua putranya pergi, dan kembali dengan membawa jawaban serta hasil yang mereka dapatkan selama perjalanan. Indra sang putra sulung pergi ke utara sedang adiknya Ashura pergi ke selatan.

→Bagian ini tidak penting..

→Beberapa bulan kemudian, Indra kembali dengan membawa kekuatan sedang Ashura datang dengan membawa pengikut.

→Sekali lagi Rikudo Sennin bertanya pertanyaan yang sama dan jawaban Indra adalah '_Dengan kekuatan, kekuatan untuk memaksa orang-orang untuk berdamai_." Beda dengan kakaknya, Ashura menjawab '_Dengan ikatan, ikatan kuat yang membuat orang-orang saling memahami satu sama lain._'

→Rikudo sennin akhirnya menunjuk Ashura sebagai pewarisnya.. Bagian ini luntur kena air. Kata-kata yang bisa dibaca cuma '_meninggal... membagi cakra ekor sepuluh menjadi sembilan makhluk yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama Biju_.'

→Bagian awal robek.. Tapi intinya Indra sang kakak mengasingkan diri setelah bertarung seimbang dengan sang adik, Ashura.

→Beberapa dekade terlewat muncul lah Clan _Senju_ dan Clan _Uzumaki_ dari garis keturunan Ashura. Dilain tempat, Clan Uchiha mulai terbentuk dari garis keturunan Indra.

→Seterusnya adalah cerita pertikaian antara Senju dan Uchiha.

Banyak bagian penting menghilang, petunjuk untuk mengetahui isteriku juga ikut lenyap bersama robekan kertas.

Tidak ada buku seperti ini di pasaran, nyatanya ini adalah sebuah arsip rahasia yang mengulas asal usul sebuah Clan terkenal.

Mungkin ditulis oleh leluhur saat masa perang antar negara ratusan tahun silam, yang artinya tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali.

Satu-satunya cara mengetahui cerita lengkapnya adalah langsung bertanya pada para _Biju_ tapi sayangnya mereka telah ditangkap dan disegel kedalam seorang manusia yang dikenal sebagai _Jinchuriki_.

Petunjuk lainnya ada pada _Clan_ _Senju_ dan _Uchiha_.

Itu Clan pendiri desa Konoha, dan beruntungnya orang tua angkatku yang *_OverProtectif_ adalah _Kage_ desa itu.

Jadi akses ku pada perpustakaan desa lebih leluasa, bukan cuma pada anak _Daimyo_ tapi juga anak pahlawan serta _Kage_.

Bahkan para tetua aku yakin tidak bisa apa-apa jika aku meminta sebuah gulungan rahasia.

Baiklah sudah ditetapkan.

"Minato-_touchan_! Aku mau ikut denganmu ke Konoha!" Suaraku menggema di sepenjuru perpustakaan, kemudian cahaya kuning berkilat muncul dibidang pandangku.

"Honto!? Honto nii!?."

Aku tidak tahu seberapa senangnya orang cabul ini, tapi setidaknya kami saling berbagi.. penderitaan maksudku.

_Duck.._

Pukulan keras ku berikan pada ulu hatinya, tepat ke hulu hatinya, tentunya berlapis dengan kobaran cakra.

Tubuh Minato menekuk sebelum kemudian terlempar dan menabrak tembok, beruntungnya tidak menyebabkan retakan di dinding.

Ingat ini sekarang kamarku, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan kerusakan yang terjadi dari pada yang di terima si Minato.

Itulah yang aku sebut berbagi penderitaan, penderitaanku? Tinggal dengan mereka sama saja masuk ke kedalaman neraka terdalam dalamnya.

"Hay! Hay! Hay! Minato! Kau mau mati ya! Menyusup kesini, ternyata kau cukup merendahkan ku ya!"

Aku menutupi telingaku di saat suara teriakan bagai lengkingan elang menyambar pada Minato, itu.. sang _Biksu. _

Namanya Chiriku, hanya Chiriku. Tanpa marga.

Dia pengasuh, pengawal, serta guruku. Salah satu dari _Dua belas ninja pelindung_, dan yang masih mengabdi meski kelompok _dua belas ninja pelindung_ sudah dibubarkan karna masalah internal yang terjadi.

Meski bukan yang terkuat tapi aku tidak pernah meragukannya, untuk ku dia '_The best of the best_' dari pengawal yang lain.

"_Sensei_, cukup."

Aku menghentikannya sebelum sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi pada Minato,

_Tsundare mode on stopebel.._

Eh!..b-bu-bukan b-berarti aku peduli padanya _pret_!, i-ini ha-nya.. h-anya u-untuk kepentingan ku sendiri so.. so.. itu b-benar hm..

"Hai!"

Maski berkata begitu.. kakinya tetap saja menendang-nendang Minato yang terkapar di lantai.

Namanya juga _Iblis Ashura_.

"Dan Minato, bangun. Aku tau kau tidak selemah itu."

"Ugh, Na-ru-to.. _Arrrrrgg_.."

Saat dia bangkit bagai zombi dan memanggil namaku bagai hantu, _iblis Ashura.._ Tidak maksudku _sensei_ menendangnya di perut hingga kembali meraung kesakitan.

"YA-NG SO-PAN P-A-D-A TU-AN MU-DA K-U!"

_Sensei_.. _You are my hero!_

Jujur, aku cukup menikmati acara penyiksaan yang di lakukan _sang iblis Ashura _pada _iblis kuning Minato_.

Kalian tahu, iblis menyiksa iblis adalah hal yang jarang terjadi.. atau bahkan mungkin tidak pernah sama sekali.

"Rasakan!"

"Uaaa..!"

"Oi, berhenti! Lantai nya bisa retak!"

Teriakku saat _sensei_ hampir kelewatan, dia sudah siap melakukan _Smeckdown _pada Minato yang terlentang di bawah dari atas lemari.

Cakra terlihat berkobar dari kepala pelontosnya, kehancuran yang terjadi pasti bakalan luar biasa.

Meski aku ingin melihat kelanjutannya, tapi mengingat resiko yang akan terjadi pada ruangan ini ku pikir lebih baik tidak.

"_Sensei_, tolong katakan pada ayah ibu aku akan pergi ke _Konoha_ untuk liburan.."

"Hai!"

_Booooft.._

Kepulan asap meledak bersama kepergian _sensei_, aku berpaling pada Minato yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Dan kau, berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Dia meringis sesaat lalu berkata,

"Hanya kau anak lima tahun yang sudah dewasa."

"Hidupku berjalan terlalu cepat."

Aku berujar dengan muram, tapi Minato terlihat bersemangat dan senang dengan kepala naik turun ngangguk ngangguk setuju.

"Bisakah hentikan obrolan tidak berguna ini? Aku masih harus berkemas."

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Nendas mu."

* * *

_**'A Little Story'**_

_**Kaca yang bening**_

* * *

Lampion merah bercahaya redup menerangi jalanan Konoha saat gelap, di atas sana gemerlap bintang nampak indah dengan bulan purnama yang terang bersinar membawa keajaiban.

Orang orang berlalu lalang, menghampiri toko toko yang buka di sepanjang jalanan utama, bersuka cita bersama sama.

Aku berjalan menembus kerumunan orang sendirian, bermodalkan beberapa lembar uang yang tidak sedikit, membeli hal hal yang ku suka.

Ini hanya pasar malam biasa, bukan acara festival atau semacamnya namun begitu tetap saja menghibur untuk ku.

Malam belum begitu larut, malahan masih terlalu awal untuk tidur.

Jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika melihat sekumpulan anak kecil bermain di sepanjang jalan desa.

Tentang dua orang yang harusnya bersamaku, meraka nampaknya tertinggal di belakang.

Dan entah bagaimana ini membuatku bahagia...

Langkahku berhenti di depan kedai kecil yang penuh akan pelanggan,

Melirik ke atas membaca tulisan Ichiraku Ramen pada papan namanya, jadi inikah kedai yang sering di ceritakan Khusina? Terlihat meragukan.

"Jangan melamun dan ayo masuk, diluar sini kau takkan mendapat apa apa."

Seorang kekek tua berbicara sebelum kemudian mengambil alih tanganku dan membawaku masuk bersamanya.

Aku didudukan di bangku paling kanan di samping dinding, memperhatikan kakek itu dengan seksama aku menangkap hal yang sangat menarik.

Yukata hitam dengan lambang kipas,

Seorang Uchiha.

"Apa kau suka pedas adik kecil?"

"Tidak."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya,"

"Kau anak aneh."

"kau Uchiha aneh.."

"Hohooo.. Sudah banyak yang bilang begitu."

Dia tidak menyangkal nya sedikitpun, tidak aku kira pertemuan pertamaku dengan seorang Uchiha bakal seperti ini.

Bayangan diriku sedang duduk satu meja teh dengan orang berwajah dingin langsung bunyar seketika saat seorang paman datang dengan senyum akrab menayangkan pesanan.

"Oh Kagami-sama? Mau pesan yang seperti biasa? Atau yang sedikit lebih pedas?"

"Yang biasa saja, dan tolong miso untuknya satu."

Paman itu menatap ku dengan mata sipitnya, terlalu sipit sampai kau bisa mengira mereka nampak sedang terpejam.

"Oya? Anak siapa lagi yang kau culik?"

Sambil membenarkan topi koki yang di pakaiannya paman itu bertanya pada kakek yang ku ketahui bernama Kagami dengan penasaran.

"Entahlah aku melihatnya sendirian melamun di depan kedaimu."

"Anak yang malang, mungkinkah kau terpisah dengan orang tuamu?"

Meski kata katanya sedikit menyenggol hatiku aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakannya..

"Aku baru sampai di desa ini bersama paman dan bibiku. Tapi mereka menghilang entah kemana."

Aku tak akan pernah mengakui dua iblis itu sebagai orang tuaku, tidak akan perna.

"Begitu ya, baiklah untuk kunjungan pertama mu ke Konoha kali ini kuberi gratis."

"Hm, arigatou paman."

"Tunggulah sebentar, akan ku siapkan pesanan kalian."

Selepas kepergian paman Teuchi Kagami mulai mengoceh ria menanyakan ini dan itu membuat ekspetasi ku tentang klan Uchiha kembali diputar balikan.

Pesanan datang setelah beberapa menit, Kagami menyambut hal itu dengan suka cita..

"Itadakimasu!"

Kagami memakan ramen nya dengan lahap, dia benar benar menikmatinya. Aku menatap lekat lekat ramen yang disuguhkan di depanku, apakah ini benar benar se menakjubkan yang dikatakan Khusina?

"Itadakimasu..."

Satu suapan, aku dibuat terdiam. Sempurna, kekenyalan mii kekentalan kuah dan rasa yang ringan dimulut benar benar luar biasa.

"Enak..."

Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak bicara, Teuchi tersenyum sesaat sebelum kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan nya.

Aku dan Kagami makan dalam diam, tidak ku sangka meski tingkahnya diluar ke-Uchiha an namun ternyata dia masih menjaga tata keramanya. Sasuga..

Selagi kami makan terdengar derap langkah langkah orang berlarian, meski sedikit terhalang aku dapat yakinkan diluar suasana mendadak ramai.

Seorang ninja tiba tiba masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah, Kagami yang mengenalinya menghentikan acara makannya. Kemudian bertanya,

"Ada apa?"

Membisikkan sesuatu pada Kagami, wajah tua nya tiba tiba berubah menjadi serius setelah ninja itu menyampaikan suatu berita padanya.

Kagami berdiri dan meninggalkan kedai dengan buru buru, ninja yang juga mau pergi ditahan oleh tangan kekar yang mencengangkan erat pundaknya.

"Banyar.."

Sang koki Teuchi tersenyum dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya..

"Hah?"

"Bayar.."

"Ewaah!?"

Aku ingat, Kagami, si Uchiha tua itu belum bayar.

Mengindahkan hal itu aku melanjutkan makanku dalam diam, menikmati mii dan kuah penuh Penghayatan.

Sambil berpikir..

Memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi selama ini, apakah semua yang terjadi memang murni kebetulan ataukah inilah yang dinamakan takdir, yang manapun taklah masalah aku akan berterima kasih lagi dan lagi atas kesempatan ini. Pada Tuhan yang telah berbaik hati pada orang seperti ku ini..

* * *

_**'A little Story'**_

_**Kesedihan**_

* * *

Kaki ku menapak menaiki tangga menuju keatas bukit Hokage, hanya suara serangga yang menemaniku dalam kesunyian.

Aku mempercepat langkahku ketika melihat sebuah gerbang torii berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku sekarang, memperkuat kaki ku dengan cakra tidak butuh waktu lama aku sampai keatas.

Sampai disana, aku di suguhkan pemandangan indah dari sebuah taman bunga yang belum mekar. Tidak ada seorangpun di sini, namun aku tau bahwa aku sedang di awasi dari suatu tempat. Dan yah, sayang sekali aku tak peduli. Lebih baik pura pura tidak tau saja, itu mungkin hanya para Anbu yang menjaga ku.

Aku berjalan menuju pagar pembatas, dapat ku lihat jalanan desa Konohagakure yang mulai sepi, nampaknya malam sudah semakin larut. Lampu lampu pun mulai dipadam kan, itu memperjelas gugusan bintang di atas sana.

Dari atas sini Konoha nampak di dibasuh kemilau biru yang indah, membuatnya terlihat..

"Menakjubkan?"

Aku membalikan badanku hanya untuk mendapati seorang pria tua yang duduk di kursi taman di temani tongkat kayu di sisinya.

"Ya, sangat."

Pria tua itu tersenyum, terlalu tipis sampai terlalu samar untuk dilihat. Aku kemudian mendengarnya bergumam kecil, sambil menunjuk kearah desa.

"Sungguh? Tapi ini baru di mulai.."

Saat lampu terakhir padam, Konoha untuk beberapa saat mengalami kegelapan total, sampai cahaya cahaya Oranye memenuhi seluruh desa dan terbang ke langit.

"Untuk mengenang perang yang lalu, setiap orang akan melepaskan lampion bersama an dengan do'a untuk sanak keluarga mereka yang telah gugur, berharap hal itu mencapai surga dan untuk mengatakan 'Perjuangan kalian akan kami terus kan' agar mereka tenang di sana. Sungguh menyedihkan,"

Aku melihat dia tersenyum getir saat mengatakan itu, yah sungguh menyedihkan.

"Apa kakek juga punya do'a untuk seseorang?" Pertanyaan ku membuat wajah nya bertambah kecut, tampang penyesalan terlihat jelas di sana.

"Tentu, ada banyak tapi ada satu yang sangat berarti."

Kakek itu mengambil gulungan penyimpanan dari dalam bajunya, dia nampak sedih saat melihat gulungan itu.

"Mau melepaskannya bersama?" Aku mengangguk, dia menyuruh ku mendekat dan aku pun duduk di sampingnya.

Dari dalam gulungan kakek itu mengeluarkan sebuah lampion bersama dengan sebatang lilin, dia menyalakan lilinnya hanya dengan jentikan jari dan memasangkan lilin itu ke lampion.

Kakek itu memejamkan matanya sambil memanjatkan do'a, aku mmengikutinya, memejamkan mataku dan berdo'a.

'_Tsuma, maafkan aku untuk semua yang telah terjadi, Jika saat itu aku membelamu mungkin kau tak perlu sampai menderita sepanjang hidupmu. Kali ini tolong beri aku kesempatan, aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Itu karna aku mencintaimu. Kaguya.._'

Air mataku tumpah, membuat ku terisak, tidak pernah ku kira aku bakal kembali terpuruk seperti ini. Jujur itu terlalu menyedihkan untuk diingat, dan terlalu berat untuk dibanyangkan.

Mengelap air mataku, aku menoleh kearah kakek di sebelahku yang masih berdoa. Dia terlihat sedih, namun dengan sangat baik menyembunyikan nya.

Kakek itu membuka matanya, dan mengangkat lampion itu keatas untuk melepaskannya. Tidak, dia menahannya, matanya melirik padaku.

"Seperti nya lebih baik kau saja yang melepaskan nya." Dia memberikan lampion itu padaku, untuk kedua kalinya aku berdoa, berharap semua ini tersampaikan. Kemudian melepaskan lampion itu dari tanganku.

'Aku mohon padamu, Kami-sama.'

Lampion Oranye itu terbang ke langit bersama yang lainnya, menghiasi langit malam bersama bintang. Sungguh indah.. Ku harap nanti kami bisa melihat ini bersama sama..

Aku dalam diam memandangi lampion lampion diatas sana penuh dengan kerinduan, kakek di sampingku memecah keheningan dengan bertanya..

"Untuk siapa kau berdo'a?" Dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada desa, setia dengan kegelapan yang meliputinya.

"Untuk diriku, yang lalu dan yang akan datang," Aku menjawab ambigu, kakek itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kakek sendiri?" Kini giliranku bertanya,

"Untuk kesalahan yang ku perbuat di masa lalu,"

Aku terdiam, semua orang ternyata memiliki masalah nya sendiri.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi setelah nya, kami hanya diam, merenung, dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan masing masing.

Waktu terus berjalan, tak terasa bulan telah menggantung di langit malam, ini terasa terlalu singkat untuk dilewati.

Kakek itu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh,

"Cepatlah pulang, tuan muda."

Aku menoleh kearah kakek itu, menunjukkan senyuman terbaik ku.

"Iya, sampai jumpa lagi Danzo-jiisan..'' Melambaikan tanganku padanya, aku melihat dia pergi dengan senyuman kecil.

Keheningan kembali setelah nya..

Dan aku kembali menatap bulan dengan perasaan sedih sepanjang malam..

_**TBC.. **_

* * *

Ngomong ngomong, jangan berharap banyak ama FIC ini, bisa lanjut bisa enggak.. Terserah aing.


End file.
